


Seal of Approval

by felinesandbeanies



Series: Conquer Me (You Already Have) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinesandbeanies/pseuds/felinesandbeanies
Summary: “Enjoying yourself?”“Very much,” Peter said, grinning. He looked up at Tony and Tony couldn’t help but wonder...were his eyes always so damn sparkly?orThe one where they go on a carnival date and Tony wins a stuffed toy.





	Seal of Approval

Tony hated the amusement park, needless to say. It was loud and it was sticky but, hey, Peter seemed to enjoy himself so he didn’t care if this one kid dripped vanilla ice cream on his _leather shoes_ , he just cared that Peter laughed very loud during the climax of every ride.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Very much,” Peter said, grinning. He looked up at Tony and Tony couldn’t help but wonder... _were his eyes always so damn sparkly?_ but he shook away the thought as Peter spoke. “Thanks for taking me here.”

“You deserve to unwind a little,” he shrugged. 

Peter snorted. “Huh that’s usually my line.” 

“You’re rubbing off on me, kid.” 

“We’re going to a chiropractor after this, we’ve both been hunched over our own personal projects for god knows how long.” Peter stretched and cracked his spine to prove a point. 

“Maybe I can build something for that.”

“No more stealing actual human’s job, Tony Stark.”

Tony held his hands up. “We’re not arguing about that today.” 

Peter’s nose wrinkled. “Fine. It is an argument for the bedroom.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Uhuh.” 

“Where do they all get that big ass seal stuffed toys?” Peter asked, looking everywhere. There were some families and couples holding a 4 foot tall seal stuffed toy. Tony thought that the black beady eyes could be improved but he didn’t voice that out, just felt himself being dragged towards a booth with seals hung up on it. 

“The eyes are creeping me out,” Tony said. 

“They’re _cute_ and I’m going to get one,” Peter huffed. “But I’ll go pee first. This is a battle I can’t win with a full bladder. Stay.”

“I’m not a dog,” Tony called out as Peter started to make a run for the washroom. He sighed before facing the booth. He knew that all the games were rigged somehow. This time he had to shoot three consecutive balls in a weirdly angled bucket in order to win the prize Peter wanted. He opened his Stark pad. “Friday, analyze.” 

“Uh-uh, sir, you can’t use your high tech stuff here,” a lady said with a tiny smile. She was already handing him three tennis balls. 

Tony huffed, pocketing his stark pad in favor of the tennis balls. He was _Iron Man_ so surely he can shoot three balls in the damn bucket. He knew that if he threw it too hard then it would bounce back but too lightly and it might not even make it. 

_Easy._

1 ball in.

He will not tell Peter that he almost bounced and vibrated with joy seeing the first ball just get in the damn bucket. This was the first time he’s ever mastered one of these bullshit game booths. 

2 balls in. 

Since when was Tony _this_ domesticated, going as far as to go on a cliche carnival date with his partner and also winning this prize for him just so he could see a smile and his twinkly eyes. God.

He was so far gone. 

He’s too god damn in love and it’s been about four years. 

3 balls in. 

“Congratulations.” 

Suddenly, he had an arm full of white seal and this slight but sarcastic self hatred for even doing this. Who was he? He could have just bought the whole damn booth. He handed over some game tokens to the lady as payment for the game, pointedly ignoring the smug grin she was giving him. 

“Tony!” 

“Hey, Pete, I—-” Tony stared at the seal. “Well, I got you something.” 

There it was again, the sparkles. “Really? You didn’t buy it, did you?”

The old man huffed, feigning offense. “I won this for you.” 

“Thank you,” Peter grinned, taking the seal and maybe slightly squeezing it to death. “I’ve never had anyone win me a prize at a carnival before.”

“Really?” Tony said, truly surprised. “Where’s your stamina?”

“I had to learn how to win most of my games by myself ‘cause all of my dates sucked at it,” Peter said, smiling as he held the seal and arm’s length away to fully appreciate it. 

“Well, I am Tony Stark after all.” 

Peter looked up at him again, the smile did not budge. “Love you.”

Tony still gets a bit jittery hearing that even after four years together. He mentally calculates how much this carnival would cost him if he bought the whole damn thing. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wrote this for fun.


End file.
